


The Beast

by sugaredtea



Series: The Beast [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, In the Fade, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaredtea/pseuds/sugaredtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has become consumed by the Anchor, turning her into a mindless monster. The Inquisition faces the hardest challenge yet... How will they proceed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

Rain hammered down on the mountain fortress of Skyhold. The world was still, the inquisition halted in its tracks. The war council solemnly gathered to discuss the latest catastrophe. The beast that has ripped through Skyhold and killed so many, had been captured on the mountainside, and thrown in the dungeon. A guard had been set up to watch it, under the supervision of Thom Rainier. With a heavy heart Commander Cullen addressed those that had answered summons. His armour glimmered against the warm light of the candles in the otherwise dim room. Flecks of dust were illuminated by their glow, and lazily danced across the table as Cullen made brief pleasantries. 

“This is more serious than we ever feared – maker’s breath, I still can’t believe this is happening”

“What are we to do?” Cassandra questioned, gently placing a hand on the Commander’s shoulder.

The air in the chamber was tense; the entire room knew what was to be done. Could the Commander order that? Could any of them carry out such a task? Even from the war room they could hear the heart breaking wails of the creature. No one spoke up, for no one had anything to say. Cullen looked around guiltily, his face the pure expression of sorrow. Iron Bull puffed a wave of hot air from his nostrils in frustration,   
“No, Cullen.”

Mummers and whispers flooded the room after this, as their volume rose, Cullen’s cheeks burnt red. Feelings could not come into this. He slammed his fist down on the table, sending parchment flying,  
“What else can we do?! She would not want to live like this!” he slumped down after his outburst, suddenly appearing too small for his armour, “I-I’m sorry, everyone, really. But with Solas and Morrigan gone we have no one with any in-depth knowledge of the fade” 

Dorian tapped a finger continuously against his staff, “Can she… it, even be killed? We don’t fully understand it, or what it is comprised of. Anything could occur! One swing of a sword and we could open a rift to champion the Breach” 

“We’ll have to take that risk” Cullen answered. 

Seeing no alternative the group ascended the dungeon. Terrified guards shot them hurried salutes as they entered. Here, the wailing was unbearable. It vibrated through their bones, and cut through their very souls. Brilliant, green light poured from the corner of the dungeons, casting everything with a sinister glow. As Cullen stood, transfixed by the sound, his comrades drew weapons. 

“Open the cell!” Boomed Iron Bull. 

The wailing ceased. The light seemed to flicker, and dim. The guards scrambled away with yelps of fear and situated themselves behind the elite of the inquisition. The light began to move, and from the cell floated a figure seemingly made of pure light. Slowly, it turned to face them, and in doing so became more visible; cracks covered its bare skin, from them poured light and mist. Its eyes were hollow, black pits. It turned its body towards them, palms facing them from its side. There were thick growths of green crystal all over its body, taking the shape of a human skeleton. As it focused on them, its spiked mouth dropped open, and unleashed a harrowing scream. The inquisitor’s anchor had begun to spread up her arm sometime after her victory; creating cracks, that grew like wild fire across her entire body. Once it covered most of her torso, she became feverous and had to remain bedridden – eventually she became completely unconscious with no sign of relief – the anchor consumed her. Her entire body became encrusted with it, especially her core. Some months later she had awoken, and unleashed hell upon Skyhold, then fled to the mountains. It had taken great effort, and many lives, to capture her.  
Cullen was the first to charge. Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to ignore the slender figure, tried to ignore the memories it invoked. She was a monster, now. As he ran, it outstretched an arm and a fade rift burst into life – the shock of which sent Cullen flying backward – from it, walked another figure. Tall with iridescent violet skin, to the others. As he clambered up from the ground, Cullen’s eyes widened. His love! She had returned. The inquisitor stood before him, beaming with grace. Tears streamed down his cheeks, she was not dead. It had been a bad dream. That was all, a dream. She reached out for him, 

“Desire demon!” Dorian bellowed, slamming his staff on the ground and sending a wave of lightning towards it. Cullen dived in front of the demon, protecting it from the spell.

“Don’t hurt her!” his eyes shone purple. His mind was taken, “How dare you attack the inquisitor!”

“Shit” spat Bull. He nodded to Sera, who lithely sprung into the air, tackling Cullen to the ground. Dorian froze his feet, leaving him immobile, yet angry.   
The Iron Bull charged the demon that laughed musically, and danced around him. It assumed Dorian’s form, to toy with him, but he saw through the façade and lunged with the ferocity his people were famous for. One powerful swing of his axe and the head of the demon rolled towards a shaking guard, who shrieked and ran off. Cullen appeared to rouse and was hauled to his feet by Cassandra, who stamped the ice out and helped him. He made to apologise, but Dorian shook his head profusely. Luckily the demon had not been granted the time to consume him.   
The hollow eyes of the inquisitor watched them; she was beyond recognition, now. A husk without a voice, yet her dead eyes still watched. They nervously shifted under her calm gaze, her lack of aggression made them anxious.   
“I must end this” Cullen readied his sword. Lesser demons began to pour from the open rift. He ran, dodging them. The others sprang into action, cutting a path for him. A few steps before her, he jumped, swinging his sword. The inquisitor shrieked as his blade met her crystalline body. Before his eyes the inquisitor burst, and sucked him in. He was falling, through clouds, and eventually landed on damp smelling ground. He looked around in a panic, to find himself alone, and in the fade. He lay back on the ground with a sigh, not knowing whether he had succeeded, and this was his sacrifice, or failed and abandoned his friends in the process. A small sound caught his attention. It travelled to him from a great distance, but slowly grew louder until he could just make it out. Someone crying for help. For a moment he thought to ignore it, as it was most likely another demon or spirit. Yet… he rose to his feet and ambled towards it, cursing the loose pieces of armour that had been damaged in the fray. As he fiddled with them, he did not notice the figure appear from another path.

“Cullen?!” he looked up. 

She ran towards him with all of her remaining strength, and threw herself upon him. He froze. It could not really be her. Not again. He pushed her off.   
“I’ve dealt with enough demons for-” he stopped dead and looked at her, really looked at her. How could it not be her? Every freckle and tiny scar was there. He could just feel it was her. He pulled her into an embrace, sobbing and apologising profusely. They remained like that for a long while, unspeaking, until she pulled back.   
“Cullen I-I don’t think I can leave this place” fat tears rolled from her eyes, her brow furrowed as she tried to remain calm, “My body… I don’t think I can return to it”   
He shook his head. He refused to let it end here, like this. She deserved more than the agonising death she had received. She deserved more than being trapped in the fade.   
“We will find a way. Even if it means I remain here with you” she sobbed, he firmly grasped her shoulders, “I will not leave you. I swear it.”


End file.
